Lost Mom
by DmoneyNinja
Summary: Our fearless leader had someone before splinter went that pet store when that some one fell under hard times she didn't want to hurt her poor pet so she had to give him to the pet store now our fearless leader is have some werid dreams where will they lead him and his brothers (not good at summaries first time)
1. Chapter 1

Character 1

Its was normal day in the lair leo was train training in the dojo for about 2 hours when he headed into the living room, he was on the couch when leo dozed off

The dream

Leo: where am i

A Girl: in a dream Leo

Who: said that

A girl with dark brown hair, big brown eye , tan skin in a white dress walked out of the shadows, she spoken with a Spanish ascent

The Girl: youll know soon

End of dream

Leo open his eye and all his brother were starring at him , what are you looking at leo said. You look like you were going crazy in ur sleep bro mikey said

Mikeys right for once Raph said

HEY mikey shouted

OK well talk about that later Donnie said leo u all right he ask

Yeah just werid dream that's all leo said thinking about the girl and what she said

His brother walk to do whateves and left him on the couch think about his dream and that girl, whats she mean by that he thought to himself when master splinter walked in

Leonard you feel alright my son he ask

Leo was starring off into la la land

Leonard splinter said alittle louder

Leo snapped out of it and saw master splinter stand there

Im sorry what was the question leo said clearly still off in anther world

I said if u were feeling alright sensei said

Oh yeah just fine Leo said

Master splinter walked off not believing his sons answer leo got up and went to the kitchen still thinking about the girl in his dream .


	2. Chapter 2

Character 2

Its been a week since that dream leo had about that Spanish girl, all the turtles were on the roof top watching TCRI building leo was sitting on the edge of the build Facing TCRI He closed his eye and here we go again

What Leo's seeing: (The Past)

The girl: he's so cute right

Anther girl: Yeah and small

Leo saw himself as a baby normal turtle and then saw the girls face it was the girl from his dream he still didn't know who the heck the other girl was Leo opened his eye, you alright bro raph said Huh oh fine just fine Leo lied alittle bit, dude were ur bros we can tell somethings wrong Mikey said im fine LET GO nothing going on at tcri Leo said a little loud in anger , gosh who was that Donnie said

At The Lair…..

The turtle got back and saw april there on the couch

Hey april all the turtles said, hey guys whats up april said , umm april we need to talk to u donnie said, about april asked, its about leo it's a good time to talk because his watch that show Donnie said april nodded and the three turtles and april went into the kitchen ok april leo been acting very werid since last week raph said dude raphs right leo been get mad a lot like raph does mikey said yeah….. HEY raph said guys this is about leo anyway I think is about this dream he had but he wont tell us what his dream was about Donnie explained, so u need my help to get him to talk about his werid dream, pretty much all the turtles said at the same time


	3. Chapter 3

Character 3

Leo was in the living room watching his show space heros when april went to go talk to him about the dreams he's been having and the guys were spying from the kitchen. Hey leo april said siting next to him on the couch, hey whats up leo said not taking his eyes off the tv, nothing much anything u wanna talk about april said calm then leo looked at her already knowing what shes was doing so he smile, yeah can u not tell the guys this leo said sure leo what is it april said the guys closely listening ok …. Im gay leo said WHAT april said WHAT the guys shouted from the kitchen Leo burst out laughing Guy im just messing with u I knew u were spying leo said We were not spying raph said yeah we were easdropping mikey said guy when I want to talk I will just not know ok leo said still laughing alittle well that went well Donnie said

-With Leo-

Leo was in his room , he was reading a comic book when he fell asleep on top of the bed and here it comes

-In Leos dream-

Leo was standing in a full white space the only thing he saw was a tall apple tree with the Spanish girl siting down under it so he ran to her and held his sword towards her

Leo: ok im done playing around who are u

The Girl: Leo please put the sword away

Leo: No u tell me who u are

The Girl: my Name is Niki Forster Im just a version of ur past in a dream

Leo: my past

Niki: yup the me in real life still does not know about u

Leo: ur Real?

Niki smiled at leo with a shine in her big brown eyes The leo woke up

-The End of the dream-

Leo opened his eyes and when he sat up He had felt his face was wet. Was I crying leo said whipping the tears from face


	4. Chapter 4

Character 4

It was morning and leo walked into the kitchen everyone was up raph,mikey, and Donnie. Hey guys leo said whats up leo sleep well Donnie said calm with a stupid smile, guys im fine leo said grading the box of cereal from mikey, u sure raph said look very straight , Yes im um….., leo had passed out on the floor in the kitchen, LEO all the turtles said, ill go get sensei mikey said takeing off while raph and Donnie stayed with leo

-Leo's dream-

Leo was in the all white room with the tree and the girl niki siting under it

Niki: hello Leo

Leo: What happened

Niki: u passed out from dizziness in real life

Leo: I did

Niki: yes but that's not why ur here

Leo: then why am I here

Niki: leo the me in real life live here in new York on fifth street the door to my apartment is on the roof u have to be there one that rooftop or the me in real life will be killed by the kraang

Leo: the kraang

Niki: yes this is why ur having these dreams and not ur brother because im part of ur past before the mutation happened the kraang found out now there after me in real life for the positive energy I gave u as a baby turtle

Leo: what

Niki: its up to u be there tomorrow ok ur question wont be answered

-End of Dream-

Leo was opening his eyes when he saw raph,mikey,Donnie, and sensei standing there looking at him. Whats going on Leo said siting up, leo u need to tell us whats going on Bro Mikey said, mikeys right and oh my gosh Donnie said in shock, what is it Donnie raph said, mikey was right Donnie said, HEY mikey said in anger Guys im fine leo said getting up Leonardo your not doing well my son you just fainted who knows how much farther this could go sensei said looking very worried Sensei i know what im saying leo said walking to his room

-In leo's room-

Leo felt like he was so lost so he turned on some music and well just so werid what was on the radio

**Evanescence Wake Me Up Inside Lyrics**

**Translation in progress. Please wait...**

**How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.**

Without a soul,  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

(All this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Wow that's just so werid this song came out on the day of m strangest dreams Leo said thinking that dream

(Authors Note: I don't own this song or TMNT)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Leo why are we here were suppost to on ben Jordan tonight' Donnie said crossing his arm "look we have to be here ok" Leo said looking down the street "dude this about those dreams" mikey said playing on his t-phone "NO its not" Leo said still looking around "Yeah right" raph said "someone coming hide" leo said All the turtles hid behind a metal thing on the roof as two girls walked up the stairs one had red hair and white skin with silver braces. The second one had tan skin and brown hair with big brown eyes it was the girl from leo's dream "Oh my gosh" leo whispered "what" raph whispered "That's the girl from my dream" Leo whispered now the two girl were one the top siting on the thing the turtle were hiding behind ask the girls started to talk "this night has been awesome" Niki said with a big smile "yeah I be happy if I turned 24 again too" the red hair girl said with her arm around niki "shut up Alex" niki said pushing her hand off

Then they saw three man in black suits they all looked alike come out the of no where "who are they" alex asked "I don't know" niki said both of them speting backward as one of the robots was about to grab alex a fork looking thing stabed it in the head alex and niki look at each other as they saw four turtles and more robots fight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The turtle had taken out all the robots and then looked at the two girls standing in fear "can I ask u something" leo said standing in front of niki

"I guess so" niki said with her eyes big looking at the giant turtle in the blue mask "Leo what are u doing" raph said "is ur name Niki Froster" Leo said niki's eye got big and her friend was shocked "how do u know that" Niki said to the blue masked turtle "I had some dreams these passed few weeks and well did u use to have a pet turtle when u were younger" Leo asked "umm yes I did" niki said "well that small turtle u had was me" Leo said looking at niki eyes get big again "one sec" alex said grabbing niki by the hair "Ow hair Ow Hair Ow hair what" Niki said "did u know about this" alex asked " no I didn't im shocked" niki said "Well what are we going to do" alex said "I don't know" niki said "leo that's whats been bugging u why didn't u tell us" Donnie "I-I don't know I guess I didn't know it would go this far" leo said "dude this is freaking me out" mikey said as everyone(turtles) looked at him


End file.
